Happy Birthday, Baby!
by abandoned81409
Summary: Post "Chosen". Buffy has a surprise for Faith on her birthday. Buffy/Faith. One-shot. COMPLETE.


Happy Birthday, Baby!

**December 14th, 2007**

I woke up this morning, expecting to find B next to me, as she usually was. But she wasn't there. I sat up, looking everywhere to spot a glimpse of blonde hair. I tapped into my Slayer hearing and heard her rattling around in the kitchen. I knew I should've gotten up. Of the two of us, I was a better cook, not her. Leave her alone in the kitchen unsupervised for more than ten minutes and the kitchen might blow up. But it was my birthday and I figured she was cooking for me, like she always tries to. And I knew that I'd eat whatever it was she served me this year. Last year, it had been burnt toast. The year before that had been eggs so soupy that I almost spit it out.

So, like a good little girl, I stayed in bed, waiting for her to bring me my breakfast. Last year, I got up to try and help her. She claims I'm the one who made her burn the toast. Fine, blame the birthday girl. Within about five minutes, I was forgiven. Most times she doesn't stay angry wtih me for long.

Finally, the door opened and Buffy came into the room with a tray. On the tray was a stack of pancakes, a bottle of Aunt Jemima maple syrup, a stick of butter, silverware, a single red rose in a bud vase, and a large glass of milk.

"Wow, B! You went all out!" She blushed at the praise she'd received.

"Thanks. But I didn't do it. I got Andrew to make it this year," she told me. "I figured it'd be easier than watching you look like you were going to be sick again."

"Well, you got up early to kick Andy's ass down to the kitchen. I feel so loved," I told her. She smiled and gently kissed my lips before placing the tray across my lap.

"Eat up!" she encouraged me. "Before it gets cold."

"Alright, alright. Come sit next me. I'll feed you. It'll be adorable." She nodded and sat down beside me, snuggling as close as she could.

Buffy and I have been together for two years now. We've worked things out between us, simply putting the past down as what it was. The past. We're living in Cleveland with the Scoobies in a nice house that reminds B of home.

Red and Kennedy broke up. They loved each other, but it just wasn't strong enough. Red still missed Tara and she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it with Ken. So, Ken shares an apartment with Xander and they work together to pay the rent. The apartment Xander wanted was far too expensive for him to pay for on his own.

B, Willow, Andrew, Dawn, and I all live here in the house. Giles, as headmaster of the Slayer Academy, has his own apartment within the dorm buildings. Occasionally, we'll have him stopping by, sometimes Ken and Xan, and sometimes some of the little Slayers.

B and I got together on December 1st, 2005. We were patrolling together and B wound up on top of me after staking a vamp. She says her knees gave out, which I doubt but whatever. I can't say I didn't like it. She kissed me and I kissed her back. I loved her even then so I saw no reason not to kiss her back. She asked me if I wanted to be with her when we were walking back home. I said yeah and the next day we told the Scoobs.

Soon, we'd finished breakfast and made our way into the bathroom and had a pretty hot shower together. Then, we got dressed and went downstairs to join the celebrations.

The entire living room and dining room were covered with streamers and balloons. There were a few signs that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FAITH" in those weird rainbow colored letters. All of this was thanks to Willow, Dawn told me.

"Well, I helped out a little," she said, smiling up at me. Oh, how modest of her. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing.

"Thanks, kid," I said, feeling B leave my side to go talk to Andy about something.

"Happy birthday, Faith," Dawn said, giving me a hug. I went through the same process with Red. I thanked them both again before going over to B and Andy who suddenly stopped talking.

"I miss somethin'?" I asked.

"No, no, no. Of course not," Andrew said cheerily. "Happy birthday, Slayer Number Two."

"Thanks, Andy," I said, clapping him on the back. He wheezed a bit, but still smiled at me before skipping back into the kitchen.

"That kid is weird," I muttered. "I don't how he got with Dawn." Dawn glared at me before following her boyfriend into the kitchen.

Yeah, that's the other couple we've got around here. Andrew somehow got with Dawn. B and I made a bet when they first got together. I bet her fifty bucks they wouldn't last two weeks. It's been six months. She won.

"Faith, you in there?" B asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here, B."

"Well, I've got a little surprise for you," she said. I looked over her and could tell she was really excited about this surprise. It must be something important

"Hit me."

"Not yet. Do you not know the meaning of the word 'surprise'?" she asked.

"Tease," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know! Now, c'mon. We've got some errands to run!"

"We do?" I asked.

"Don't you always?" Red teased Buffy, stepping back into the living room. "I'm sure finding that cute top you saw at Macy's yesterday is of the utmost importance, Buff."

I groaned and glared at Red. She smirked at me. Buffy had been obsessing over this v-neck tank top she'd seen at Macy's yesterday when she and Red dragged me to the mall. She wouldn't shut up about during last night's patrol. We'd taken some of the newbies shopping with us and then on patrol with us also. They couldn't even remember what they'd Slayed because B had gotten them so hyped up over a shirt.

Buffy tossed me a black overcoat, my black leather gloves, and a black hat. She pulled on a parka, a scarf, a hat, and pink mittens with white snowflakes on them. Great, I was going to look like I was toting an overgrown kid around the mall. The things I do for her...

Buffy got the top she wanted. She bought me another gift and made me wait outside the store until she was ready. I already got the first gift last week. A blue motorcycle. It's the best gift I've ever gotten and I was totally in awe of her. She kept blushing and waving me off like she was embarassed or something.

It was about one o'clock by the time we got back and we had to teach a sparring class at the Academy in half an hour. As we changed into workout clothes, I couldn't stop grinning at her. Me and B sparring usually ends with us having hot, sweaty sex on the nearest available surface. Of course, since we started teaching the girls to spar weekly at the beginning of the school year, we've learned to control our libidos.

"Faith! Let's go!" Buffy shouted.

"I'm comin', B!" I shouted back, before sliding down the banister. "Ready to go, Your Highness?" She smirked at me and nodded. I knew she was apprehensive, though. The mall wasn't far from the house, so we'd walked there earlier. And even though she and Giles bought me my bike, she doesn't really like using it. But I'm the one who has to drive since allowing her to drive any moving vehicle is promising someone an even more gruesome fate than the kitchen would've suffered had she cooked this morning.

"I'll keep ya safe," I whispered. I kissed her on the cheek and took her hand in mine. We left the house hand in hand.

Sparring was the usual. We demonstrated some moves for the girls before pairing them up and helping them to learn and practice the same moves. It's almost time to go out to dinner with the Scoobies and Giles. They promised me Bennigan's, which is my favorite restaurant.

"B, c'mon. We're goin' out with the Scoobs. It's not like you're goin' to a frikkin' comin' out ball."

"I wanna look nice for you," she said.

"Ya always look nice," I said. "Toss on some sweats and not wash your hair for days and I'd still think you're a cutie, B." She smiled and put her arms around my neck, kissing me soundly on the lips. I felt a little dazed after her kiss.

"On second thought, we could stay here and just send the Scoobs out on their own," I offered.

"No, it's your birthday, silly," she giggled. "Nice try, though."

"Ah, hangin' with the Scoobs is five by five with me, B. Ya know that. But I mean, maybe later we could do a little celebratin' of our own..." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Maybe," she consented, smiling at me. I put my arms around her and held her for a few minutes, resting my chin on her head. I felt her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I could've stayed like that forever. But, all good things must come to an end.

"Buffy! Faith! Let's go!" Dawn yelled. "We gotta get moving or they'll give away our seats."

Buffy looked down at the jeans and new tank top she was wearing. I nodded my approval. It looked great on her.

"You look fine, B," I said. "Now let's move." She sighed and nodded, letting me lead her out of the house. We all piled into Xan's van and picked up Giles before driving to Bennigan's.

Dinner was nice. B convinced me to let the waiters sing the stupid birthday song to me. We talked with the Scoobies, Giles, and Kennedy while we ate. Eventually, they cleared out, knowing that B and I needed a few minutes alone and would catch a cab back to the house.

"This was really nice, B," I told her. "Really good birthday today."

"Just good? Hm. I hope I can make it a fantastic birthday," she said, sitting on my lap. She grabbed her present from the seat next to us and handed it to me.

"B, I already got stuff waitin' for me at home from the guys. Maybe I should open this there," I said softly. She smiled and pushed it into my hands.

"No, open it here," she said. "It's part of the surprise."

I carefully removed the multi-colored wrapping paper from the package and set it on the table. I lifted the top off the box and unfolded the tissue paper. I picked up a tiny little t-shirt. On the front it said: "My Mommies Love Me."

I looked up at Buffy in surprise. There were tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks. I reached up with my free hand -- as the other clutched onto the t-shirt -- and wiped the tears away.

"Does this mean...that Red's spell worked?" I asked in a small voice. Buffy nodded and smiled through her tears.

"Yeah," she whispered. "We're having a baby, Faith."

I pulled her into a hug, the tightest I've ever given her. She loosened my grip a bit but hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," I told her. "I love you _so_ much, B. I can't wait for this baby to be born!" Now I was the excited one. I'd been wanting this since the two of us got together.

"I love you, too," Buffy whispered. "Happy birthday, baby!" I smiled at her. This was now officially the best birthday I'd ever had. Not only did I get a motorcycle and God-only-knows how many great gifts from the gang, but my lover is having my baby. What could be better?

The End.


End file.
